


Naughty Fantasies

by VictorIsBae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorIsBae/pseuds/VictorIsBae
Summary: Basically Eros and Agape Yuuri and Victor is enjoying himself hehe (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Naughty Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut I hope you like it xD

Victor was sleeping until he was woken up by his Yuuri. Victor sleepily sat up. 

"What's wrong Yuuri?" 

Yuuri didn't say anything and just nibbled on Victor's ear.

"What are you doing?", Victor blushed slightly and looked at his Yuuri who had his hair slicked back and looked ready to devour him.

Victor felt his heart jump and stop for a moment before it began to beat twice as fast.

"I want you Victor", Yuuri purred into his ear with a lust filled voice. Victor shivered and held onto Yuuri. 

"I'm all yours my Yuuri" 

"H-hey I'm here too you know?", a shy familiar voice suddenly spoke. 

Victor turned his head to see his Yuuri again this time with his glasses still on and an insecure expression. 

Victor was confused for a moment. "Why-?"

Victor was cut off by Eros Yuuri's finger on his lips before he could finish his question. "Shh don't ask questions just accept this"

Eros Yuuri replaced his finger with his lips and pushed Victor onto his back.  
Victor gasped and Eros Yuuri used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Victor's mouth. 

Eros Yuuri kissed him hungrily and so skilled that Victor couldn't help but moan. 

"Victor~",Agape Yuuri whined then and pulled at his arm. Eros Yuuri stopped for a moment.

"What should I do? Watching you turns me on...", he blushed embarrassedly. 

Victor laughed slightly. "Oh don't worry you're not the only. I can help you if you want", Victor said. 

Eros Yuuri had already proceeded to take off his and Victor's clothes and he began to leave bite marks over Victor's pale, soft skin.

Victor groaned but before his attention could shift completely towards Eros Yuuri again the shy Yuuri had began to kiss him instead. 

His kisses were the opposite of Eros Yuuri's but Victor also loved the gently sweet kisses Agape Yuuri was offering him. 

He moaned when Eros Yuuri licked over one of his nipples. It's one of Victor's weaknesses Eros Yuuri smirked upon and continued to suck on one nipple. 

Agape Yuuri liked the sounds Victor was making and kissed down over Victor's skin until he was at Victor's other nipple. 

Victor moaned loudly, loving the way how one nipple was roughly sucked on and the other gently licked over. 

Then Eros Yuuri pulled away to get lube while Agape Yuuri continued to play with Victor's nipples. 

"I'm going to prepare you now is that okay?", Eros Yuuri asked. 

"yES please", Victor groaned impatentiently and spread his legs. 

Eros Yuuri coated his fingers with lube and teased Victor's switching hole. "Yuuuri~ Put your finger in already", Victor whined. 

Eros Yuuri chuckled and slowly inserted the first finger.

He waited for Victor to adjust and added a second. Victor hissed slightly and Agape Yuuri moved up to his lips again. 

He began to kiss him carefully but added his tongue shortly after. 

Meanwhile Eros Yuuri stretched Victor with a 3rd finger. 

Agape Yuuri stopped kissing Victor so that they could catch their breath. "Nhh put it in already Yuuri~", Victor groaned. 

"Hmm what my fingers are already inside you. You have to clearify what you want", Eros Yuuri grinned. 

"God Yuuri I want your cock. Fuck me please", Victor whimpered. 

"Good boy~ I will", Eros Yuuri said and pulled his fingers out. 

"W-what about me?", shy Yuuri asked.  
"I can suck you off if you want", Victor offered. 

Agape Yuuri blushed and nodded quickly. "Okay." 

"Then how about you do it while I fuck you~", Eros Yuuri purred. 

Before Victor could answer Eros Yuuri had flipped Victor over. He caressed Victor's ass while lining himself up on Victor's entrance.

Victor supported himself with his arms and Agape Yuuri sat infront of Victor's face. 

Victor began to lick at Yuuri's dick first which left the shy Japanese moaning. 

When Victor took Yuuri's dick into his mouth Eros Yuuri slowly pushed into him. Victor needed a moment to adjust to Yuuri's length but it didn't stop him from bobbing his head up and down. 

Agape Yuuri was at Victor's mercy while Victor was at Eros Yuuri's. He began to move his hips and thrusted into Victor. 

When Eros Yuuri picked up his pace it was harder for Victor to concentrate on Agape Yuuri's dick which he noticed so Agape Yuuri pulled on Victor's hair and took control. 

He carefully thrusted into Victor's mouth and tried to match the pace of Eros Yuuri. 

"I-I'm close" Agape Yuuri panted while Eros Yuuri pounded into Victor. 

Victor moaned around Agape Yuuri's cock which pushed him over the edge.  
He managed to pull out before he came so that he could come all over Victor's face. 

The sight pleased Agape Yuuri. He liked marking Victor. 

Meanwhile Eros Yuuri reached for Victor's cock and stroked him while biting into his shoulder.

He thrusted a few more times until he came almost at the same time as Victor. Eros Yuuri pulled out and admired the sight before him along with Agape Yuuri. 

Victor had a blissed out expression while he still panted and slowly came down from his high. 

"You're beautiful Vitya~", Eros Yuuri purred and Agape Yuuri nodded. 

"That was amazing", Victor whispered and smiled. "We're not done yet", Eros Yuuri smirked as Victor raised an eyebrow at his remark. "Oh?"

Eros Yuuri pulled Agape Yuuri close and began kissing him fiercely. He casted side glances at Victor who watched excitedly at the new scene in front of him.  
Eros Yuuri pressed against Agape Yuuri who began to moan. Victor could feel himself already getting hard again.

But before anything else happened he suddenly was being jolted awake. He blinked in confusing at a pair of beautiful worried brown eyes. 

"Is everything alright Victor? You were moaning in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" 

Victor blushed when he realized he had been dreaming and thought: "God you're so innocent sometimes Yuuri." 

Victor smiled at Yuuri and shook his head. "It was a very nice dream." 

He winked and pulled the blanket away and Yuuri understood and began to blush too.

"O-oh...Soo you need help with that?", Yuuri asked shyly. "Well I could do it myself if you don't want", Victor pretended to be upset. 

"N-no I want to", Yuuri stammered and boldly pulled Victor sweatpants down.  
He gave a few experimental licks before he began to suck on Victor's dick. 

"F-fuck Yuuri~", Victor gasped and tried not to move.  
Yuuri's cheeks were flushed but he continued to pleasure Victor who didn't last long when Yuuri looked up at him in a lewd way that had him weak. 

He already came after a few minutes and Yuuri swallowed everything. 

"Thank you that was so good", Victor gently ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair. 

"No problem at all I enjoyed it too", Yuuri hummed and snuggled into Victor. 

"I could get used to waking up like this"

"Don't even try Nikiforov" 

Victor pouted: "Fineee"

Yuuri giggled and kissed Victor's pout away.


End file.
